The tainted sapphire
by Kurai Flame
Summary: When Inu gets on Kagome's last nerve,she and shippo run away with urameshi team. but when shippo pushes her and kurama together will there be sparks or will Inu ruin it?Crossover yyhinuyasha kagkur first story here. WARNING:Kikyo & Inuyasha will be bashed
1. the dance of silver

"Sit, boy!" The downward thrust dragged Inuyasha towards the ground. He had been caught reading Kagome's diary. He wanted to find out what she really felt about him or the ookami weakling. Kagome was boiling. Inuyasha had been reading her serenity diary. " How far did you read?" the overly calm voice scared InuYasha asked she asked him gratingly.

"What's it to you?" was his muffled reply he flattened his ears 'I shouldn't have done that!' In anger, Kagome slapped him as he sat up that the ring resonated across the forest. Even from a distance to Shippo and the others heard it.

"Inuyasha-baka must have done something bad," the small demon said exasperated, " Will he ever learn?" he asked towards the monk and demon slayer. Miroku laughed. "That slap sounded like Sango's" he fell unceremoniously on his butt as he nursed his head. "Why, my dear Sango, what was that for?"

" Hoshi, will you ever learn?" Shippo inquired after Sango had slapped the perverted hoshi.

Shippo ran to his surrogate mother, hoping to see the show. He giggled evilly in his mind as he remembered the last time was in this much trouble. 'Inuyasha is in for it now!' He stopped in mid-thought as a familiar, coppery scent of blood. He ran to the source and stared in awe. A great silver kitsune, and several unknown people fighting through hundreds of Naraku's demons.

He ran back to Kagome frantically pulling her fuku as he shouted a bunch of words like village and silver but the next word that sprang from his mouth was perfect, Naraku. She picked up her weapons as Shippo ran to get the others. Her anger at Inuyasha dissipated, as people needed her now.

Upon arriving, the black-haired priestess warned two girls watching the fight, a brunette and a blue-haired girl, to go somewhere safe until she noticed their fuku. She and the brunette stared at each other questioningly, but pushed the thought away. Kagome returned her attention to the battle as she watched two modernly dressed boys along with a short demon fighting against the demons and protecting the villagers of the burning town.

The next fighter took her breath away. His silver hair danced as he ran among the demons slicing them in halves with a thorny whip. His golden eyes glowed darkly as his cold grin laughed mockingly at the prone figures of his slain foe. Kagome remembered her duty when Shippo had caught up with Sango and Miroku.

She sent a volley of arrows towards a large group of demon. The silver kitsune peeked to the firing point of the arrows that killed his next group of demons. He acknowledged her with a nod and continued. Miroku opened his kazanna and sucked all of the demons in.

Shippo watched in awe, seeing the look on Kagome's face when she saw the fox,then a little light bulb pop over his head. Why couldn't he get them together? This was going to be tough, but he needed to know that the kitsune would not harm his okaasan. As the fight continued, he began formulating a plan at a plan with a wicked grin. (He's so kawaii when he's evil!)

First revised chappy! Kagome and Inu have nothing left! Ok?


	2. the making of alliances

------------------------------------Modern era ------------------------------------

Kurama was walking out of his school building as a small gust of wind passed him. "Hiei, do we have a mission?"

" Hai, Kitsune."

Kurama walked to the park as Hiei jumped from tree to tree. Botan, cheerily jogged towards them as she created a portal to Renkai. She and Hiei embraced as theywalked through. 'They look cute together' Kurama thought.Youko snickered. 'Where's your mate, Kurama?' 'i don't need one. They're too clingy' 

Youko started to comment but Botan was calling him through the portal. He quickened his pace as he walked through the portal and into the spacious office.Surpriseingly, Keiko was there with Yusuke and Kuwabara. He looked at her curiously but thought it was best not to ask. Hiei was standing to the side with his arm around Botan's waist. " You're all probably going to be astonished to hear this but I have hired Keiko. She will document all the things that happens on your mission.You are going to the Fuedal Era. You are going to track Karasu and his brother Naraku, and yes, yusuke you don't have to go to school." Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered and jumped up and down.

"But, if you fail you have to learn two years worth of school in two weeks." pause"Just kidding." Koemna laughed when he saw their crestfallen and angry faces. " Go pack your things but you only get one bag and you have to carry it." He passed out nature packs."I suggest you pack food bars and water bottles. you will be meet back in the park at 8:00 sharp." He waved as they exited through the portal. Kurama decided to head house and had to take a detour when he was tracked down by a flood of bishohen fanatics who attempted to capture. he reached home with an entourage of girls. He closed the door to his houseand packed his bag. He finished his evening ritual by having green tea while doing his homework.

While drinking his tea,Youko coyly asked'What was wrong with those girls? Oh, I see you're gay!' Kurama spilt the tea he had been drinking. 'What! That's not funny, Youko'

Youko, who had started snickering, had broken out laughing 'You are so easy to mess with sometimes, Kurama.'

'Baka Kitsune. Interesting conversion but its almost time to leave.' Hiei nformed the crimson red-head.

'We're leaving now Hiei." 'Ah, so it's we now, eh'Youko asked coyly. 

While waiting fot the others, Hiei ate his favorite ice cream, Double Chocalate Chunk, with Botan. He finished it with a large bite and they watched as the sun set over the horizon. Breathtakingly, the light ended with an array of colors. The moon rose as the days ended later. They were about to open the portal at and Yusuke, Keiko, and Kuwabara arrived. They were out of breath because they ran here.

" O.K. Let's go to the Fuedal Era." Yusuke shouted with a hoot. They pulled their bags onto their backs.The trip was quick amd the group seemed to fall right out of the sky. Hiei and kurama landed oin the balls of their feet, hiei catching Botan as she came soon after. As Yusuke and Kuwabaramade their unorthodox decent, the others moved out of the wayand let them fall in aheap. Keiko landed on top.

* * *

-----------------------------------------2 weeks later-------------------------------------------- 

"Acck. two weeks and we haven't found any sign of the demon Karasu or Naraku. I'm running out of data space. " Keiko cursing her low mega-byte laptop. The group was eating the rabbits Kurama had caught. They wereexhausted from the 50 mile hike up the mountain they were on. Rthey hadn't seen anything remotely dangerous except maybe the rabid squirell that atacked kuwabara who had been to close to its nuts. Kurama was watching the sun rise to the middle of the sky marking that it was noon. The group was going to a nearby village in the morning to gather supplies.

The group lazed about inder the boiling sun as it stood overhead at noon, until a blood curdling scream cut through the air. They sat up and with sudden energy followed the sound until they came upon the hoard of demons attacking some villagers. One, unfortunatewoman found herself held captured by a centipede's massive jaws. Another bug demon grabbed her exposed flesh and ripped off her head and with a stomach-lurching crunch cracked open her skull. Kuwabara's face turned green as he arrived just in time to see the carnage. He pulled out his Spirit Sword and started slicing, instead of turning tail.

Yusukebegan to fight until he caught sight of a giant boomerang as it tore through the demon hordes and was shocke to discover that a young, beautiful woman had gracefully thrown it. The girl boomed "Hirakoutsu" and threw it again. She caught it gracefully and threw it again. As it sped through demons, an array of arrows ran through the demons knocked over by the boomerang and the demons cracked and died. Kurama had seen the the situation and let Youko take over at the beginning of the fight and was sending seeds everywhere, killing the demons the seeds hit The array of arrows killed his next victims as the boomerang destroyed the remains.

As Kurama lashed with his rose whip, Yusuke asked,"Did you see that?"

" Hai,"was the curt remark.

Youko briefly acknowledged the female archer with the bow but he focused back on the fight as he produced his rose whip and slashed through a hoarde of weak,pathetic demons. Father along the silver fox noticed a demon boy wearing a red haori brandishing a large sword shaped like a fang.The boy swung away at a group of demons a few feet away and shouted wind scar as three lightning type energy shot across the ground dispersed the whole group. Youko watched out for the others to make sure they didn't need help.

As the boys battled on relentlessly, a young man in purple robes rushed forward and pulled achain of rosemary beads off of his right hand to reveal a black void in the center of his palm, which quickly pulled all of the remaining demons into the void.Altogether, the battle haad proved interesting. botna quickly extraced herslf from the others and bounded over tothe five strangers who had gathered a wya from them. Hiei was quick to follow and along with the others filled with curiousity.

" Hi, I'm Botan!" the not-so-grim reaper stuck out her hand.The archer grabbed it with a hestitant smile.

"Um...hi, i'm Kagome. Nice to meet you, Botan." Kagome broke into a beautiful smile.

"Kagome, you don't just spout your name to every overy polite,bubble-headed girlwho bounces up to you!" The silver haired boy had shouted at her.

"Shut up, Inuyasha! AHve you everr thought you could have hurt her feelings!And if you didn't notice they just helped us defeat those demons and save those villagers!" Kagome retorted.

Inuyasha turned his back to her as he said stubbornly "I was doing just fine on my own.Noone needed to help."

Hiei was really irritated by the dog demon and his smart comments." You'd better watch what you say about my mate, mutt, or i'll cut out your tongue and feed it to the mouths of the dead."

"Hiei!" Botan admonished her mate" Stop that!"

"What was that shorty?" Inuyasha snarled, yanking his tetsuiga from its sheath.

Hiei began to pull hi katana as well, when a peculiar thing happened.

"SIT!"

At the command, a fanged necklace around the dog's neck glowed as he he next seen on the groundface first.

' I like this one, Kurama' Hiei said' she has a fiery attitude.'Then aloud" It looks like your woman has you chained to commands. pitiful, even for a hanyou. Throughout the entire conversion, Miroku had been edging towards Botan and Keiko. Finally,he came to Botan and knelt down in front of her.Silence surrounded the monk as he asked,"Lovely Botan,why should such a beauty like yourself be among such hrmful men? Would like to bear my child?"

Hiei growled and was about to the lung for the boy's throat when the huge boomerang crashed down upon his head being held by the brown-haired beauty.

"Miroku, you hentai!keep away from all of us women would you?"

" I'm sorry my dear Sango.You know thart you are my only love!" Miroku' stood to hold the girl's hand and tried to grope her, but soon found a red handmark on his face from yet another slap from Sango.

" keeps your hands off!"Sango shouted.

Keiko, whom had benn typing away, glanced at Yusuke and was thankful he wasn't as froward as Miroku Finally, the brunette interrupted." Hey, we need informationabout two demons by the name of Naraku and Karasu. Do you guys know them?"

"Oh, we know them well enough." Inuyasha muttered.

" Uh, actually,"Kagome said," we have had many encounters with Naraku. Inuyasha is holding a grudge agianst him and Naraku wants to kill him."

Hiei mumbled"I see, why?"

Kagome continued as if she hadn't heard him," He's also the reason that Sango's village was destroyed and because of Naraku, Miroku will die soon by the hole in his hand, if he isn't defeated."

Youko had been silently gathering information about the group and having an odd staring contest with the small fox child perched on kagome's shoulder. When he broke the stare, he finally noticed Kagome's attire.

" Isn't that a Tamiko High uniform?" he asked suddenly.

" Yeah. How did you know?" Kagome replied. Youko noticed that she wouldn't amke eye contact with him.

As an explaination, he let go of control of the body and the red head appeared after a mist gathered and left. As the Meiouuniform, red locks, and emerald eyes became prominent features. kagome gasped. Sudenly before her, was someone she would have never guessed had anyhting or knew anything about demons much less see in the Fuedal Era. Suichi Minamino

* * *

how do you like it? it took me hours to retype and edit. Every other chapter unless i type differently is going to be Kagome group pov or Kurama's group pov. rate and review. next chapter tomorrow if I get enough reviews.  



	3. tainting of the pure

Naraku laughed as he ran his tentacles through her wolves. "Well, isn't that precious? They're trying to protect you." Naraku sneered as he killed two of her white wolves. He inhaled sharply when one wolf bit his tentacle and tore it off.

"I'm tired of playing let's finish this now." His tentacles lunged forward with such great speed that her wolves were thrown into a stonewall.

She ran when her comrades fell. Tears fell down her face like little jewels. She tripped over a tree's root and fell and with a snap, broke her ankle.

She limped from Naraku to warn Koga who was rumored to be in the area. She shrieked when a sticky, black tentacle wrapped around her waist.

" Gotcha! Why don't I have a little fun with you?" he sneered as her vision darkened as his tentacle squeezed her. She blacked out and the last things she saw were her broken friends.

* * *

4 weeks later 

Naraku sighed as he beat his little toy to a pulp again. He had grown tired of raping her so he started making her his servant. Whenever she didn't do something right or when he was just plain bored, he'd beat her. He had sent Kagura on a mission to get his new slave.

He walked down to the dank and dark dungeon and grabbed his slave's chains. He glanced at her bloody and torn form and stared into her dull emerald eyes.

He laughed valorously as he dragged her out and let out his miasma and took off. He dangled her by her chains and swung her around and around.

His crooked mind gladly used this as a chance to relieve some more anger. He swung her faster and faster but stopped when it got to fast because he needed her alive. His plan to humiliate Koga wouldn't work if she died.

He landed in a clearing and he struck her with his tentacles and cut her. When he had cut her enough he sent out his putrid miasma to alert the local wolves of his presence. He placed one jewel shard in her head. He released his grip on his battered slave and his dark miasma and took off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginta and Hakuku were wrestling and romping with some of the ookami children until they ran upon the coppery scent of blood. Alot of blood. They followed the scent to a wide clearing. They saw a small red form so with curiosity peaked, they moved closer to examine it.

The white fur of the western wolves stood out against the crimson wounds around it. "It's a lady!" Hakuku exclaimed, "Go get Hideki!"He ordered the young ookami. About ten minutes later, they puffed as they literally carried the older demon.

"PUT ME DOWN!" the healer bellowed. Ginta was screeching a mile a minute as he pointed to the small body. A lager dragged Hideki's bag as he collapsed.

Ginta would have laughed if not for the situation. Hideki wordlessly cleaned and wrapped her wounds.

* * *

'Four days and she still hasn't awaken yet.' Hideki lifted her head as he poured broth into her mouth. The wolf pack had found 5 wounded white wolves and 2 dead ones. They assumed that she was the white wolves' mistress.

'Maybe Koga knows her.' The healer brooded as he did his natural routine and washed her fevered forehead. The white wolves sat at the end of her bed of leaves and kept watch.

Atsuki helped her father by making the soup for the injured onna. Hideki always liked it when she helped him pick out herbs when his vision started failing him.

Her cerulean eyes were filled with worry for her father and his patient. 'What if his sight fails him and he administers the wrong herb?' She always tried to push the thought away. The nightly wind chilled her tanned skin as moved closer to the fire. The onna was warm with her wolves around her, but Atsuki wouldn't get her wolves until she came of age. 

A roar came from outside of the den as Koga whacked Ginta and Hakuku. "WHY do I smell NARAKU here?"

She heard the onna's breath pick up as she roused. A feeble moan exited her mouth as her lifeless eyes opened.

Koga followed the scent until he came to the sick and wounded side of the den. "_Why_ is his _putrid_ stench in my clan's den?"

Koga scanned the den until a white, furry bundle lay off to the side. 'Is that Naraku in his baboon skin or one of his minions ?' He boiled about this thought until he sniffed the air. 'Lilacs.'

He rushed over to the prone figure. The coppery hair...the tanned skin...the lilac scent. There was only one thing missing...the bright emerald eyes. He looked up to her face and his eyes widened in shock, as the once vivid eyes were now dull, duller than the rocks that covered the den.

"Ayame?" Koga choked out. He had given up on Kagome when she told him straight up that she didn't return the same feelings for him as he did for her. Her blank eyes began to brighten over the next two weeks while she healed. She would talk to her wolves who would scare off anyone who she didn't' feel like talking to.Koga spent more and more time with her listening to her beautiful laughter. He and Ayame kept their affair secret. 

The fall equinox was coming and all the wolf clans were preparing to meet at Koga's den. The northern wolves arrived first and their arrogant bastard of a leader, Katashi, was stupid enough to crave Ayame. Soon the rest of their clans arrived and settled down for the lectures of the equinox. They would trade supplies for labor.

Darkness started to consume Ayame over the next week before the equinox and the males started to look at her differently. Until one night, the males left for hunting the darkness stated to eat at her.

She fainted in the middle of the mouth of the cave. Katashi had made his move as his pee-yellow eyes bled with red. Atsuki growled at him to back away from Ayame. Atsuki pulled the unconscious girl further into the cave. Ayame's fevered brow caused Atsuki much worry. Her fever subsided at dawn but Atsuki kept watch in case the fever came back.

In the morning the rest of the males returned and Atsuki reported to Koga the events of the night. His blue eyes were icy as he turned to Katashi and growled. Katashi just stared back innocently. Atsuki ran back to Ayame to give her breakfast but dropped the food as Ayame twisted and convulsed in her sleep. Atsuki attempted to wake her but to no avail. She ran to get water as Ayame fell through a dark abyss. Through the darkness, Ayame felt a presence inside the clearing before the cave.

Fear gripped her soul, and she jumped back into a defensive pose as she sensed a Presence outside of her cave, standing at the mouth of it. She awoke with a gasp. Where are my wolves? Where is my protection?   
Why was she seeking them? They set her nerves on edge, they disturbed the peace of her mind, and she didn't want them! She couldn't stand their proximity right now!

What is happening to me?

The white of her eyes glowed with the deepest crimson, and she snarled as that Presence stepped inside, her fingers curling, and the knifepoints of her claws extending in fury at the intrusion.

What is it? Who are you? What do you want?

What was happening to her?

Her scrambling mind caught the icy fire of light blue eyes narrowed on her, the wide expanse of a hard chest revealed by breasted armor, the long length of rippling muscle that flexed and froze under each step of his powerful legs. Strong arms crossed over his chest, and he stood there, tall…arrogant...dominating...male...

Leave me ALONE. She cried with one part of her mind, while another ached to be closer to him...subdued...overcome...

I am AYAME. She spat at that alien thought. IT was the jewel! She would never be subdued by anyone, she would not allow it!

"What is happening to me?" Her eyes were open and staring, wide with fear and anger and the madness of her blood. She had not realized she had whimpered that weak thought aloud, and she growled after it, angry over her weakness. She was not weak...

"Ayame." His voice stirred something in her. She wanted to cling to it, claw away from it, run from and run to...

She recognized his voice, and she cut through the madness that would wash away her soul and managed to utter his name in a hoarse whisper of faint sound. "Koga."

That single word of recognition was a thread of sanity she could cling to in a world of sudden chaos. She held tightly to it, and the glow diminished slightly from her eyes. A spark of awareness returned to them, although she could barely keep the consuming frenzy at bay for long.

She must warn him...she must warn the others...her wolves could not die from Naraku's evil plot...she was certain that the dark hanyou was reaching out with long claws to still the life within her with consuming insanity, hoping to use her to wreak havoc on the clan...

"Something is wrong..." Her short, gasping breaths were harsh to her own ears. Her heart fluttered in her chest, which heaved with her desperation. "With me... Naraku..."

The ookami clan leader stiffened at that name, his blue eyes fire and ice.

"I think he is trying to...kill me...consume me...take control...I don't know if...I...can resist..."

Help me...

The fire diminished, and there was a flicker of...pity?...in the deepening blue depths.

"It is not Naraku." He said, his voice deep with odd intonations.

He was wrong. What else could it be? This chaotic frenzy was trying to consume her...Naraku's madness...

She must make him understand the threat she was to them all!

"No.You must understand...he is crazed...he desires your death...your Jewel shards...he would use me to kill you...all of you...keep them away from me! I would not hurt them! They are my brothers!" Her eyes closed with the sudden knowledge of it. They _were_ her brothers, she did not want to hurt them.

"Please." She whispered desperately, the tears sparking in the corner of her tightly closed eyes.

"Ayame." His voice was sharp, and she opened her eyes, her fury glittering crimson blood in their depths.

He will not listen to me!

"You must listen." He told her, his voice deep and commanding. "Naraku has nothing to do with this."

"You don't understand..." Her chest heaved with despair. He must, he must understand! The madness would not be reined in for long, and then there would be no chance to warn him...to warn any of them...

There was a scramble at the mouth of her cave, and Hideki's graveled voice suddenly broke in with his usual bluntness.

"You are going into heat, girl. Nothing else."

She froze as her mind took in those harsh words.

I do not understand...

"What do you mean?" She whispered, her eyes wide pools of fear.

Hideki growled under his breath with impatience. "Do you know nothing, girl? You are youkai! Your cycle has come!"

Her nostrils flared in fear. What did he mean, her cycle? What if she were youkai? What was he trying to tell her?

"What do you mean?" She repeated, dreading his response.

The old wolf's eyes were compassionate. "You really don't know, do you, girl?"

Ayame's fearful gaze traveled to Koga's, who remained impassive, his usually expressive face frozen into stillness. He watched her, though, and waited.

Hideki came up beside her, and extended a gnarled hand to lay it comfortingly on her shoulder. She flinched under the contact, her skin tingling and burning, and her nerves raw.

What is wrong with me? She wailed inside, afraid of the knowledge.

"You're youkai, girl. Eventually, you would go into heat. All female youkai do, as their blood and cycle determines. Your time has come."

"But what do you mean?" She cried out desperately. "I don't understand! What is wrong with me?"

He patted her shoulder, and she tried not to flinch away from the kind gesture. "You cannot fight it, girl. The urge to mate is strong."

Mate? What did he mean, mate? She did not wish to mate! Horrible memories washed over her, awful memories of Naraku's cruel rape of her flesh, her mind closing down under the ravaging appetite of his penchant for torture and pain...

"No." Her eyes grew unfocused, the fear and dread consuming her.

Please, no.

"You cannot deny the call of your blood, girl. Your natural instincts will soon take over, and you cannot fight them." Hideki's grip tightened on her shoulder and jostled her gently.

The blood thundered in her ears, and she shook with terror. A faint sound came from outside of the darkened closeness of her cave, the howl of a wolf penetrating her consciousness and making the chaos within answer...

No...No...Please...no...

"Do not deny yourself, girl. You could be lost to the madness of your nature, forever. Do not fight it. Join with it, and you will survive it." Hideki growled at her, his eyes concerned for her soul.

"I...can't..." She said brokenly, her green eyes like washed jewels with the tears that, even now, she refused to shed.

"You must." His voice was hard and unrelenting.

Another wolf cried lonely and desperate outside.

She bowed her head, her body trembling with awakening awareness. The turmoil of frenzied insanity was rising up, demanding she bow to it, her nature.

"Come." That harsh command came from Koga, who had stood silent through Hideki's revelation. She kept her eyes down, her manner lost. She could not fight it. She could only survive it...

Under Hideki's gentle prodding; she took the first step forward. Dully, she followed after the ookami chief, her eyes on the rocky ground under her bare feet. Everything was overwhelmingly close and sensitive...the rough ground that scraped under her toes, the feel of Hideki's calloused hand on her shoulder, guiding her outside of the caves...

Her nostrils flared at the overwhelming scent of ookami, youkai and furry, and she paused just outside the cave mouth, her head jerking up and her eyes widening into frightened emerald pools as she realized that they were all there, staring at her, watching her with an intensity that sent a strange awareness flooding through her body and freezing her mind in overwhelmed terror.

Numerous eyes were on her, staring and glowing, the madness in her mind glaring back at her from the glinting eyes of multiple ookami. The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end, and her flesh goose-bumped with chilled awareness of the consuming lust in their eyes. Brightening gold on four-legged brethren and streaks of scarlet glowing from the penetrating gaze of youkai brothers...she could not stand it, she could not...

Her red eyes swept desperately to Hideki, who would not meet her glance. The old wolf was even staring at her, making her shiver under the hardness of his gaze before shaking himself out of it and squeezing her shoulder tight. His harsh voice whispered in her ear, trying to ease her fear.

"Soon you will not see it, girl. There will only be the chase..."

What did he mean? What was going to happen to her? She wanted to cry out with the unknowing frustration of it all, claw her way to freedom and run like the Winds she loved. Her blood raced with the desire of the thought, and she was almost consumed with it, deliberately unaware of the countless eyes that watched her every move.

There was a dark growl beside her, as Hideki warned off the tall youkai who approached her with too much familiarity.

Ayame froze as a smug whisper heated across her ear, making her skin crawl and her mind scream in denial.

"You will be mine, ookami bitch."

No!

She hissed at him, her claws curling and her eyes heating with fury. "Never!" She denied him. She would never submit to that arrogant dog!

"You have no say in the matter." His smug whisper made her blood boil, and she spun around, freeing herself from Hideki's grasp. Low growls were echoed around her, and she snarled at him.

"NEVER!"

His eyes were glowing with a reddish light across the blazing yellow glow of them. He inhaled her scent, deliberately stepping nearer, his fangs flashing. She felt suddenly afraid, and stepped back away---

---and into the hard expanse of another male's chest. She jumped, but strong hands gripped her upper arms in an immovable grip. She shivered, the fear eating inside of her. The growling descant of the angry ookami who watched overwhelmed her senses. The turmoil of her blood rose up, wanting to swallow her mind in consuming madness...

"The Gathering has not started, Katashi. Return to your place." The harsh voice was of Koga, and she shivered under the awakened sense of that deep, rich voice. She desired...she desired none of this...

The grey wolf-brother's smile broadened with a knowing look. "Soon enough, and she will be mine."

No. She did not realize that she had whispered that plea of denial, but Koga stiffened behind her.

"That remains to be seen." There was a hard edge to the ookami's voice, and she felt his claws clench slightly against her pale skin.

"Are you challenging me, Koga?" There was a dangerous light in the ookami's yellow eyes, the red glow expanding.

"You are hardly worth my time, northern dog. I could out-run you any day." The deep rumble behind her made her shiver in reaction.

Red streaks flashed through the grey wolf's eyes. "Only because you have the help of your Jewel shards, cub. Without them, you are nothing."

His claws now dug into her skin, bruising it, and she could not hold back the soft whimper of pain that escaped her. Immediately, he eased his grip, and she could not hear their growling speech as she became aware of the slow circles his thumbs made over the spots of her bruising, unconsciously easing them. She shivered, for quite another reason, and her mind screamed at her as the unknown feeling of desire washed over her anew.

No...No...No...

"You seek her yourself, then." Katashi's eyes narrowed as she became suddenly aware that they still snarled at each other from over her bent head.

"No." His hands tightened slightly, and her eyes widened with a strange sense of hurt outrage. Why would he not seek her? She was youkai, she was female, he was youkai, and male...

I am Ayame, and he is Koga. There could never be anything between us! He loves Kagome She told her more primitive nature severely, her eyes glowing with anger.

There was a sudden cold smile behind her, and the icy blue eyes flashed. "I will just make sure YOU will not claim her."

Katashi snarled. "You can try, easterner. But only a dishonorable bastard would flaunt an unfair advantage!"

Koga actually let her go, stepping away from her. Ayame nearly collapsed, but Hideki was there to support her weakness. As the two ookami youkai had argued over her, the others had gathered in, and she was besieged by the sensation of being constricted and closed off. She wanted to escape them, to flee their knowing eyes, their bated breath of anticipation.

Something gleamed bright pink and white out of the corner of her eye, and she turned her head sharply to track that light. Koga had calmly, deliberately, pulled the Jewel shards from his fur-clad calves and held them in his palm, his blue eyes darkening with malice as Katashi's lips thinned.

"Keep these safe." Koga growled at Hideki, who opened his gnarled palm to receive the sparkling Shikon shards. His blue eyes never left Katashi's, who glistened blood red with challenge.

Hideki's other hand tightened on Ayame's shoulder, and she jerked under it. Katashi stepped forward slightly; his flashing fangs and the knowing gleam in his blazing eyes making her flinch away even as the madness sucked away at her resistance.

No... She still tried to fight it. She would never consent to him...never submit...she was a weak female...she would leave these petty demons behind her...they thought her weak, easily caught...she would show them...she was strong...she would escape their raging lust...she was stronger than any of them...none would catch her, tame her, take her...

There was a stir through the watching crowd of ookami, nostrils expanding as they took in her spiked scent. The madness was filling and surging through her, heating her blood to boiling fury... they would never...never...

Eyes glowed, red and yellow, gleaming in the frenzied madness that filled her vision. She did not realize that Hideki's hand had fallen from her arm, that she stood alone and glowing in the center of them. Her eyes were vacant of awareness, the blood color glowing with rubied fire. Her skin glistened with a white light, her demonic aura expanding and growing as nature claimed her mind and swallowed her senses with their primal demand. A wind swooped down, stirring the long ends of midnight hair, making it dance sensuously on the breeze. The fire grew within her, claiming her soul as possession and turning her desire to one goal...freedom...

She screamed at them, her nature calling through. The ookami surrounding her parted slightly, allowing her an avenue of escape. She snarled, eyes glittering, and defied them to approach. She would tear them limb from limb if any dared touch her! She would not submit! Never submit! She was FREE!

She was up and away, her small feet carrying her away from them. The ookami stood frozen for a moment, the suddenness of her departure stunning them, before with howls and roaring calls of awakening, they scrambled after, one goal fixed in their minds...

Her hair whipped around her as she flew across the countryside on her feather. Kagura stared down at the only man she will ever hold feelings for other than hate, the taiyoukai of the western lands, Sesshoumaru. The only man she will ever love hated her with the outmost loathing. Naraku had unleashed the dragon that killed Seshoumaru's father. Inuyasha killed it but that still left a very annoyed taiyoukai.

She was on a new mission. She and Kanna were planning to escape with their hearts, while Naraku in his human night would be weakened. Just two days away was their freedom. She sighed sadly; this last mission would be the saddest mission of all.

If their plan failed, their last chance for escape was about to be destroyed. The miko was their next target. Kagura sneered; Naraku was really a bastard if he thinks he can get her. She had a new weapon on her side, the Tornado Blitz.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Kagome, the well)

Kagome sighed as she pulled herself out of the well, heaving her enormous, yellow bag over her shoulder. She sighed, mentally counting three, two, and one. "Kagome, You're back", cried a happy Shippo, as he threw himself into her arms.

Sango and Miroku emerged from the bush after him. "Kagome, you've returned so soon." Miroku asked. Sango hugged her _younger sister._They walked towards Kaede's village and a red blur appeared.

"Kagome, what took you so long? I had to _entertain_ your new friends the entire time. They're annoying me to _hell_!" Inuyasha huffed, pouting.

"Excuse me, but I was only gone for 2 days!" She shouted back at him.

"I can't stand having Shippo around, whining because you're not here!" Inuyasha stuck his nose up and then realized his folly.

She looked down sadly; she knew that Inu was still in love with Kikyo. She mentally screamed 'I'm not Kikyou' she mentally cringed when he stared at her annoyed.

"SIT!" His up-turned nose was planted in the ground.

He had been ranting about that Kikyo wouldn't let some school get in the way of the mission. " What's wrong, Kagome?" Miroku asked, concern in his violet eyes. Sango was standing next to him looking into her imouto's sapphire eyes.

"Sango, you want to go to the hot springs?" Kagome asked avoiding her eyes. "Sure, Kagome. Let's go grab Keiko and Botan your stuff."

They ran to the village. Well, Sango ran while Kagome hobbled carrying her heavy pack. Sango stopped as Kurama walked up to her. Kagome slowed down as she saw Sango slowed her pace. She waved to Kurama and she dropped her bag.

"Kagome, may I help you with your bag? You shouldn't need to carry such a heavy load." Kurama asked smoothly.

"Oh. You don't need to worry yourself with me but if your willing then yes." Kagome cheerily replied. Kurama walked over a grabbed the pack and slung it over his back.

"My, Kagome. You're quite strong to carry this around all the time." He charmed her. She mumbled a weak excuse and they raced to the village. Kurama won even with the rough terrain and heavy bag.

"Thank you, Kurama" Kagome took the bag and walked to Kaede's hut. Botan and Keiko were learning about the right herbs for certain wounds.

"Kaede-baa-chan, I'm back. Botan, Keiko would you like to go to the hot springs with me and Sango?"

"Yes!" the excited replies but then looking at Kaede they said, "After our lesson of course."

"You're dismissed."

" Yeah!" They grabbed a spare change of clothes and raced to the springs and jumped into the pleasant water. Yellow eyes stared at them with lust and greed; little did they know that they had an audience.


	4. hatred of a miko

Those yellow eyes smirked as the blue-eyed onna shivered, as if sensing a demon there. Katashi smirk froze when the fighter onna pelted a rock straight towards him screaming "Hentai!"

The rock sailed towards as time slowed to him. It pelted him in the head as he howled his outrage. We froze as the howl erupted from the bush where we presumed Miroku was hiding. We rushed out wiping once with a towel and pulled on their spare set of clothes.

Sango pulled out her hidden katana as she carefully approached the bush. Curious of the howling body, she kicked it to see its face.

"Demon, be gone!" as she lowered her katana towards his quivering body.

"No, Sango!" But my cry was too late as she ran her blade through his heart, with a sickening crunch twisted it. His yellow eyes stared at me with faint recognition for the last brutal moment of his life when Hiei arrived.

"Hn. It looks like they can take care of themselves, baka kitsune. So why'd you drag me out here?" Kurama entered the clearing as Kuwabara's inept legs refused to stop as he ran away from the rabid squirrel that chased him and crashed into the hot springs. We laughed as the squirrel threw its nuts and acorns at the blundering idiot with his head under water. Keiko pushed his legs over as he straightened himself out of the water. The squirrel threw one last nut and jumped on Kuwabara's head to reach the oak branch above his head.

"Stupid squirrel, get back here!" The youth vented as we laughed at his folly. We looked back at the body that flashed a memory threw my head.

'Kagome come back with me!' cried the clueless ookami clutching her dainty hands. 'My love for you is like the moon's love to glow and it's sorrow when it can't, same as I when I can't be with you, my dear.' I stared into his loving eyes and sighed. 'Koga, I don't love you the way you do me. My heart is loves you like a brother but you are making this difficult.' I smiled forlornly at his crestfallen face.

A merciless laughing emerged from ht e bush as another ookami emerged. His pee-yellow eyes gazed at her body, red with lust. 'She's denied you because her heart desires another. A strong maybe dominating male with good looks and ways to satisfy her that you couldn't even imagine, pup.' He grabbed my resisting form and licked my neck affectionately. I raised my arm to slap him as he caught and groped me before I turned red with embarrassment. He threw me other his rock hard shoulder with a gasp I searched for my dagger as I pulled up my shirt grabbing it. With a fist, I pulled it out and stabbed his hard shoulder. He smirks dissipated as pain clutched him. 'You will be mine bitch.' As he fled licking his shoulder as he did so.

"I know him! He tried to kidnap me once. He's a bastard. Hiei, could you burn his body, please?" I turned my gaze to the slightly shorter man. He grunted as Katashi's body burst into blue flames.

2 WEEKS LATER

Ayame snuggled into a furry body after a long chase threw through the fortnight. The wind bite her bare body as she rolled over and released who she was sitting next to as she studied his rock-hard muscles and black hair. His icy blue eyes shut as he slept exhausted to wake. She started to stretch out her cramped muscles until a whimper escaped from her mouth as she groped her collarbone in fear. She felt two sharp indents in her neck.

Anxiety pumped as the blood pounded in her ears when she studied Koga's neck and saw the same. Thoughts buzzed through her bleary mind as she pondered 'Why did Koga chose me as his mate?' Happiness rushed into her as she roused Koga. '_He chose_ _me! He chose me! He…' _

These thoughts were cut off as darkness choked her as her spirit slowly faded and Naraku's shard took over. She rolled over to the lust filled Koga pulled her over. Her kisses turned to bites and her tickles turned to gouges as she slowly killed her lust filled lover. His eyes glazed over as she laughed at his mutilated remains. Hideki smelt the blood first and acme with his pouch. Ayame stabbed the man she had come to look at like a father. His surprised expression caused her stoic face to sneer and spit on his dead body.

She rummaged through the pouch and found those irresistible shards. Naraku smirked as Kagura picked up their new little accomplice. They together should be strong enough to take Kagome. His brother had done a surprise visit in which they teamed up for. Karasu only wished for one thing and that was a choice out of the men and women. Naraku could rule for all of Karasu cared. He laughed as he thought of all the things he wished to do with the world. 'Hn. It would probably look good in red and black.' He laughed his crazy, twisted, and deformed mind off. This would be all too much fun.

Inuyasha wasn't at the village so Kurama and I went to look for him. I spotted some of Kikyo's soul catchers. With a sick feeling in my stomach, we followed them to a small clearing in the middle of the forest. Quickly ducking behind a tree, I peeked out and watched as the man I loved dallied with the undead Kikyo. It was his words though that broke the my young heart for a final time and turned my thoughts to sorrow.

"Inuyasha, why do you stay with my reincarnation? Do you love her as you say you love me?" Kikyo asked softly. She knew that I was nearby, listening and watching. This was her chance to be rid of the me once and for all.

"No Kikyo, I don't love her at all. The only reason I stay with her is because she can sense the fragments of the Shikon jewel. Once the jewel is complete, I will have no more use for that weak little girl," Inuyasha growled. I listened in horror at the thoughts they made pop into my head.

I ducked back behind the tree, tears pouring down from my devastated blue eyes. Kurama reached out to comfort me. He knew that Inuyasha had a place in my life and that place was dissolving quickly. I had known that Inuyasha didn't love me, but to hear that he was only using me as a shard detector was more than I could bear. Moving quietly, I quickly left the clearing and continued to walk on through the woods, moving away from the direction of the village where my friends waited for us.

My thoughts were bitter, consumed with the rage and pain of a woman badly hurt. Kurama called to my but his voice fell on deaf ears. I would not put up with another heartbreak. I ran from Kurama and cried as I tripped and fell to the ground sobbing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was returning to Kaede's village after his tryst with Kikyo. He finished straightening his rumpled clothing before he entered the small hut.

"Where the hell is Kagome?" he yelled after he walked into the small hut and found that I wasn't there. The others just looked at him strangely then went back to what they were doing. In this case, Sango was threatening Miroku if he even thought about trying to grope her and Shippo was chasing Kirara around. The new group talking to each other.

In other words, everybody ignored the fuming hanyou who reeked of clay and grave dirt. They all knew where he had been and what he had been doing. They could only hope that I hadn't come upon the disgusting duo.

"Isn't anyone in this damn place going to answer me?" the annoyed hanyou growled. Sango sighed and turned to him, keeping a close eye on a certain perverted monk at the same time. 

"She hasn't returned from her time yet. And I would suggest you go and wash that nauseating smell off of you before she returns," the demon exterminator said coldly. Inuyasha felt his mouth drop open in surprise. One, he didn't realize that they had known who he had been with. Two, Sango had NEVER spoken to him like that! Even as the small group argued, they had no way of knowing that their friend was headed towards the one place they wouldn't think to look for her at.

'What is wrong with me?' I thought sadly as I lay beside the small fire. I felt fresh tears trickling down my cheeks as Inuyasha's cold and heartless words replayed in my mind.

'All I want is to be loved. Is there something wrong with that?' I thought as I sobbed quietly. I knew that Sango and Miroku loved me like a sister and Shippo was me adopted son in all ways. But still, the only person who I wanted love from the most thought that I was nothing but a silly weak schoolgirl! Well, I would show him! With that bitter thought circling through my mind, I eventually fell into a restless sleep, tears still trickling down my face.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
While the exhausted young girl cried herself to sleep next to the fire, a pair of strange emotion filled golden eyes watched her from the woods. Youko had shoved Shuichi out of control to watch over the girl who had brought old memories and feelings to rise. 'Inuyasha, what did you do to her? I swear that I will kill you for all the pain that you have inflicted on her soul!' Yoko thought in a deadly rage. He had given up trying to fight his feelings for the young woman. He brushed her tear-stricken cheek affectionately and as he took watch in a tree above her, he secretly vowed to make Kagome his mate and make up for the way that her idiotic shit-head of a friend had crushed her spirit. Once they were mated, no one would ever dare to harm the fragile spirited young woman again!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! Where the hell could she have gone?" Inu-Yasha snarled as he leaped out of the well. After a frustrating visit to Kagome's time, Inu-Yasha discovered that Kagome had left sometime the day before to return here. But where have they disappeared to in between here and Kaede's village?

"When did she leave to return here Inuyasha?" Miroku asked in a serious voice. He was worried about his friend. She should have returned to them by now to continue the hunt for Naraku and the jewel shards. Botan and Keiko sighed as they returned from the forest. No luck in finding even a trace of the runaway miko or the red head.

"Do you think she saw you and your…undead slut together?" Sango asked in a furious tone of voice. Inuyasha glared at the demon exterminator but said nothing. He had a horrible feeling that she had and that she had also overheard what he had said about her.

"Feh, whatever. She'll come back when she realizes that she can't defend herself," was all he said before disappearing into the forest, leaving three extremely angry female humans and two angry demons behind.

"Okay, now I'm really worried about Kagome," Sango said two days later. She had been missing for at least four days and everyone except Inuyasha seemed worried about her. Even Hiei worried about the girl. Yoko had told him he had a hunch that Kurama was falling for the lovable miko along with himself. Inuyasha was his usual cold and uncaring self, running off to dally with his undead whore whenever she beckoned. Miroku and Sango had been discussing the possibility of sneaking off with Shippo and Kirara and looking for Kagome themselves.

"Feh, we don't need her. I can always have…" Inuyasha didn't get a chance to finish that statement before he was knocked senseless by Sango's boomerang. Miroku's staff added another knot to his head as well.

"Now that we have that settled, what are we going to do?" Miroku asked, ignoring the swirly-eyed hanyou on the ground. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Hiei looked at him in disgust. They couldn't leave because Kurama had left to watch over her or that's what they guessed. A faint cry from Shippo swiftly caught their attention. Yoko carried a sleeping Kagome towards the village as his hair swayed sensually in the wind. Kagome roused from her sleep and walked as they approached Kaede's hut. Before anyone could say anything though, a red blur shot in between Kagome and Yoko. Inuyasha turned to her and was startled to find her watching him with something close to hate written on her face.

"K-Kagome, what's going on?" he asked in a hurt voice. But deep inside he knew. She had overheard his conversation with Kikyo.

Kagome stared at the silver haired hanyou she had once loved with all of her heart. All she felt now was bitterness and pain as she recalled his words to Kikyo. The memory alone gave her the strength to go on with her plan.

"Did you lose the jewel or did you realize that you can't survive on your own?" he yelled. Kagome felt another pang in her heart at the fact that he was more concerned about the jewel than whatever might have happened to her. She sucked in a deep breath, her sapphire blue eyes blazing with anger. Inuyasha's ears flattened against his skull, for he knew what was coming next.

"SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" with each sit the hole in the ground underneath the helpless hanyou became bigger. Finally, Kagome stepped over the groaning half demon and made her way towards an empty hut, Kurama and the others following close behind her. They would leave early the next morning to finish collecting the jewel shards and battle Karasu and Naraku once and for all.


	5. betrayal

"The darkness within"

Chapter 5

( ) author notes

_italized_**sentences** thought bubbles.

His blade rang through the nighttime air as Hiei trained while the others slept. He put his fullest into it and more as he jumped and sprang from one limb to another. He repeated this until a tiny, pearly white dragon flew by him with a pure, blue soul in its jaws. Curiosity peaked; he followed it and found a horrid stench of a woman.

"Ningen, why do you survive on adolescent ningens' souls? You are not a kitsune so you must be an undead version of yourself." He smirked as he felt _it_ step back from his dark aura. He decided to have a bit of fun. "You are unworthy of living. " He advanced as she pulled out her bow coolly.

" You stink of rotten flesh, ash, and wood. You smell like what that fool stunk of after Kagome went missing. Are you his undead whore?" Hiei coldly smirked as _it_ slowly lost _its_ face.

_It_ slowly turned to face him as _its_ arm trembled. It raised its arm as those pearly white dragons picked it off the ground just as he sliced its torso. It cried out in pain but bled a crimson rain fro the air above him. Hiei grimaced as he scrubbed his cloak free of the muddy blood that fed the bitch's life.

(Inuyasha pov)

I twitched as I dreamed of slicing Naraku's head after hearing plead with me as I stab him time after time. I enjoyed the metallic stench of his pouring blood until a spray of his blood fell on my face. I woke up to see my mate, Kikyo, bleeding to from a gaping wound. I grabbed and held her in my arms as her life's blood (hehe, she can't lose her life's blood cause she's already dead.) She whimpered something about a spiky hair demon as she faded. My eyes bled red as I dropped Tetsuiga and followed her scent back to an empty clearing. There was another scent and the only one demon stuck in my mind and that was Shorty from the future bunch. I chased after his disgusting scent to the village but the group wasn't there and Kaede pointed a direction and I stupidly followed it. I destroyed many small villages on the way to appease the anger that I felt. I found Kagome's scent and trailed it until it disappeared.

'Curse that damn kitsune!He's covering their trail.'Inuyasha's beast snarled at the indignity of it all.

'Kagome, when I find you you will replace Kikyo, and I'll make you watch as I kill that that bishouhen and Shorty.' With that last thought, he made a bone chilling, guttural sound that could be called a laugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(normal pov)

"Can we sit down for lunch? " Botan and Sango pleaded. The guys sighed and the girls ran head to find a clearing. Kagome found one and called the others over. She stepped into it to sit down and stared down at a mutilated body. She remembered Botan screaming and the ground coming up to meet she face as two strong arms caught me and she knew no more….

Kurama caught Kagome as she fainted from the site and turned his nose away from the practically destroyed body of a male.

"Who is he?" Kurama asked as the men gathered around the corpse.

"I think it's Kouga, he's the ookami lord of the southern lands. But where are his wolves? I mean he never goes anywhere with out them." Miroku retorted.

"Look there's another body. Let's go check this out," Hiei commanded, "get the girls away from the bodies." Hiei patted his mate to stop her shivering but she just smiled shakily and nodded. Sango stepped forward with her mask on. But Kuwabara was shaking like a leaf. Yusuke would have laughed but it was too morbid. However, Hiei wasn't Yusuke.

"You afraid, bozo? This demon must have been far older." He smirked, as a whimper behind him was audible to all as Ginta and Hakkaku limped out from the shadows. Their faces filled were crestfallen and sorrowful. They both had smarting wounds or lacerations on their bodies and two shaggy wolves trailed behind them.

"It looked like Ayame but it wasn't. I mean she was acting weird. Lady Kagome! Please don't say our sister saw our lord Kouga's body?" Ginta stated as if crazed.

"Who is this Ayame? Hiei being direct as usual asked.

"Ayame is an ookami princess from the northern wolf pack. But, why would Ayame do this? I mean she didn't kill Kouga, did she? I thought she loved him." Sango butted in after Hiei.

"Why don't you start from the beginning and tell us what happened." Kurama smartly stated. They others moved away from the bodies and set down next to a creek.

" It all started when me and Hakkaku were playing with some of our tribes children…."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Botan was splashing water on Kagome's face as the men listened to the ookami's tale.

She roused as she heard Ginta's voice and decided to listen too.

"…. Then, she started to kill everyone starting with Kouga and Hideki. We have been too busy with a wounded that we couldn't do the proper burial procedures. Kouga must be damned by that fact."

"Actually, he's still here. I can see a young man with brown furs. Is that your lord?" Botan stated as a matter of factly. She used some of ki and all of sudden Kouga looked silvery and surprised.

"Kouga! We're sorry we haven't gotten to bury you yet, my lord!" Ginta and Hakkaku stammered.

"Shut up you idiots. It was Ayame but I'm not damned! I just want to why she did it. I mean I took Ayame as my mate but then she killed me. What's up with that?" He turned sorrowfully to me. "I am sorry but I will always love you, Kagome."

"I've told you Kouga, I don't love now or ever more than the big brother I've never had." Kagome had to smile at him. Kurama was studying me as her said it.

'She's telling the truth.' he thought confused. 'Why would she be so honest? Most girls would have blushed or told him off.'

Kagome gasped as she realized it might not be Ayame's fault.

"Wait! It can't be Ayame because I remember coming across some of her wolves with Naraku. Maybe he's added her to his list of captured demons." She shivered at that thought.

" I didn't think of that Kagome. Let's go." Sango stated. Botan waved goodbye to the dead ookami lord and his stooges. She sensed that someone or something was behind her. She didn't know what it was but it was definitely there. She turned around and looked towards a group of trees far away, but the presence disappeared as she turned. Kurama spoke to Hiei in a low voice so she couldn't make out what they were saying. There was a crash as the trees near Kurama crashed down around where he and Kuwabara used to be. Kurama leapt gracefully away as Kagome stumbled into the ground from the force of tripping over a tree branch. As Kagome looked up into the crimson eyes that caused her fear and terror as knifepoint claws pulled her from the ground where she had tripped and threw her over his back as he fled from tree top to tree top. She screamed as they plummeted to the earth as he stopped on the ground. he flipped her off his back and shook her until she lost consciousness. He lodged in the closest tree's hollow and covered it with bark as a black tentacle lashed out and pulled him into the dark miasma that appeared before the snarling beast.

"Kukukuku. You have been a bad dog lately.Thanks for the delightful treat," Naraku pulled Kagome out of the hollow with one of his numerous tentacles.He pulled yhe demon's struggling body closer as he slowly absorbed the pathetic creature," Now, Inuyasha, you are part of your worst enemy." Naraku laughed as Kurama arrived only to disappear in a cloud of miasma. The last thing Kurama saw before the tentacle knocked him away was Kagome's prone body.

* * *

It's crappy. I know that much and it's short but I have been really busy, you see I got accepted into this program that gives you homework before schools starts and they are all A.P. courses so it's really hard on me. I will give you thenext chapters as soon as possible. Kikyo and Inuyasha will be bashed in this story. If you do not like that I will put a oneshot up for you inu/kikyo lovers,ok?


	6. the losses

Okay do not kill me! I have not been hiding on a lost island somewhere in the Pacific. NOO I was at my first year in high school and with a very strenuous school program. I do not get home until about 4:30 due to the fact that I am the very happy manager of my school's step team. Furthermore I do not get much computer time without involving homework. Any free time I have left over I spend with my friends. But I will be updating more now that I have it more under control. I did quote a picturewhich I marked, and I will not claim any rights to that quote.

* * *

Naraku laughed as Kurama arrived only to disappear in a cloud of miasma. The last thing Kurama saw before the tentacle knocked him away was Kagome's prone body. He fell through a weak piece of ground surrounding a river as he plummeted to the water's torrents. Thrown from one rock to another Kurama was being brutally beat by the water's heavy presence as the river led to a waterfall. The only thing that rung in his anguished soul was Kagome's prone figure…"Man, this sucks. We have lost Kagome and Kurama in one night," Kuwabara sulked while Yukina tended to his bite wounds, " All I did to help was get attacked by that rabid squirrel again. My life sucks."

"I have known that all along but it took you a while to figure it out." Hiei smirked.

"Well you know what Shorty? I am going to punch your face in." Kuwabara fumed as Yukina patted his arm to calm him down. Hiei turned to jump away to a tree.

"I may be short but you're ugly. I can grow." He vanished in a black flash. (Author note: This is the quote. I found a picture that says this and I just HAD to use it.) Yukina decided this was a good time to distract Kuwabara from his apparent anger.

"Demo, Kuwabara I remember that I need your help getting firewood." She batted her long lashes at him. He put on a goofy grin and offered his arm and they walked into the woods in the opposite direction than Hiei went.

'Dame. Kurama, you're such a baka. Why did you let yourself get close to that girl? Nothing good ever happens when you and Youko let someone in.' Hiei thought angrily. He sliced tree after tree until he met an awesome cliff with a sword indent in it.

* * *

It was dark now, as he was washed upon a sandy ledge. He heard a high pitch squeal of a young girl begging and he felt himself being pulled up. Kurama mumbled something incoherent from his world of dreams and darkness as he was laid on a soft blanket. The high pitch voice was near again, cheerfully chattering to his still figure. The voice's body lifted up his head and fed him a broth and put cool bandages on his wounds but other than he was alone.

On the third day, Kurama was conscious enough to open his eyes weakly to look at his savoir, who to Kurama's surprise was a young girl. She smiled brightly as she offered some water, which he gratefully drank.

"Pretty lady, Rin's name is Rin, what's your name?" She asked with a childish curiosity. He blushed a deep red and smiled as politely as he could. "My name is Shuichi Minamino but you can call me Kurama. Did you pull me out of the water?" He could not have hid the incredulous expression from forming on his face.

"Iie, that was Sesshoumaru-sama's doing. Rin is Sesshoumaru-sama's ward and Rin went to pick flowers by the river and Rin found you! Gomen, Rin thought you were a lady 'cause you were so pretty." She grinned with that same childish expression. Kurama noticed a tall white haired demon that had the markings of lord ship on his skin. Kurama bowed his head respectfully towards the demon that nodded back.

"You heal pretty fast for a human or is there more to you than your appearance applies." He asked with a raised eyebrow. Kurama grimaced sheepishly. "Anyhow, tomorrow you should be able to walk around at the rate you are healing." He stood up to leave but Kurama weak voice called.

"Have you seen a hanyou by the name of Inuyasha or Naraku? It is imperative that I must find either one of them." The aura became cold as the killing perfection turned around.

"What business do you have with the spider and my idiot half brother?" His voice clipping Kurama's sensitive ears at a low growl. He turned to face the young kitsune as Rin nervously glanced between the two men as she mumbled to speak.

"Gomen, I did not realize you were half siblings." Kurama stammered to reply.

"Why do you want to meet dog-face? He's so mean and always grumpy and he's no fun at all." Rin pouted at Sesshoumaru to calm down. She flashed a smile at Kurama to reassure the man. She sighed happily as Sesshoumaru's eyes lost that predatory gleam.

"We have not seen or heard from either of the two you mentioned. Inform this Sesshoumaru why you want to meet those two despicable fools?" He seemed to grit his teeth at the phrase.

"You see, my friends and I were assigned to kill Naraku by our boss, Koemna. But Inuyasha kidnapped Kagome and assisted Naraku. Therefore, he is now our enemy." Kurama's heavy-heartedly answered. Sesshoumaru had many questions lined up in his head but decided against them. Rin pat him on the back to comfort the grieving kitsune. " I will take my leave Lord Sesshoumaru," Kurama bowed, " Take care Rin." She giggled as he limped away down path.

"Kagome, where are you?" Kurama whispered looking up to the sky. He sighed and struggled up a hill that just seemed to be there to slow him down.

'We need to find her, I'll be damned if the only person who's close enough to trust other than Hiei and Kuronue dies.' Youko sadly said. 'I hope we find her too, Youko.'

* * *

Inuyasha struggled against the floods of demons surrounding his spiritual essence, the filth were thriving off his life force. He could still feel her warm body pressed against his own. He let out a possessive growl as Kagome's blue eyes imagined their way into his mind.

"Now Inuyasha, we will have none of that," Naraku sneered as he pulled the once hanyou out of his body, "you will learn obedience like Kagura and Kanna did. Through pain." He squeezed Inuyasha's heart as Inuyasha fell to the ground coughing up crimson life. Naraku dragged in a limp body torn with burns and lacerations. He pushed the dainty face towards Inuyasha as he cried out.

'Oh, Kagome what was I thinking?'

I swear I will update and I have a sequel for the Birthday Joke since mostly everyone wanted one. Kurai out.


End file.
